


Finis

by nuestablish



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, dont read this if u don’t wanna be sad, whoops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestablish/pseuds/nuestablish
Summary: Finis⤷ noun⤷ end; conclusion.It had all happened so fast, and Jonghyun was powerless to stop it.





	Finis

Jonghyun sighed, leaning his head back against the hospital wall. Thoughts swam around his head at a hundred miles per hour; if only they hadn’t gone out, if only they’d driven instead of walked- but it was too late. They were here now, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change what had happened.

The minutes passed like hours, his fingernails pressing into the palms of his hands as he kept them balled into tight fists. He was holding on - he had to - for Aaron. He felt his nails start to pierce the skin, but he refused to move. He was too scared, the gravity of the situation making him almost superstitious.  _No letting go until he’s out of the woods._

Doctors were still constantly running in and out of theatre, their words inaudible to Jonghyun. He was busy staring off into space, the accident repeating itself before his eyes every time he blinked. Aaron’s scream as the drunk driver’s car approached him, his own scream as Aaron dived in front of the car to push Jonghyun out of the way. He found himself thumbing the material of his shirt, stained a deep red with blood. Jonghyun wasn’t sure if it was his or Aaron’s. He breathed in deeply, squeezing his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop the flashbacks. A doctor softly calling his name brought him back to reality, his eyes opening slowly to look at her. 

“Mr Kim?”

“That’s me, yes.”

“He’s asking for you.”

“Is it for goodbyes?”

The doctor sighed, her eyes falling to the floor.

“It would best if you prepared for the worst.”

He watched as she fidgeted with the gloves on her hands, her breathing shallow.

“It’s okay, I’ll come in now.”

Jonghyun moved towards the doorway, his eyes tight shut once more. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see what was waiting for him inside. Sure, he was there for the ambulance ride, but this was different. Something about the endless wires, the beeping of machines - it made him lose hope. 

“Jong-“

Aaron’s weak voice made his head shoot up. He couldn’t be selfish - not now. He took in the sight of his lover, lying there powerless on a hospital bed. He stepped closer, staring at the tear tracks and dry blood that painted his face. He was still as beautiful as ever, even in a situation like this. 

“You have five minutes.” The doctor breathed, her eyes full of sorrow as they met Jonghyun’s. He wasn’t sure what she’d meant by that, but he smiled at the doctor as she shut the door behind him.

“What a great way to end a date, huh?” Aaron coughed, his breaths weak and shallow. He held out his hand, beckoning Jonghyun over.

“Please,” Jonghyun spoke softly, his own voice shaky as he approached the bed and took Aaron’s hand in his own. “Don’t joke now.”

“Joking is all I have left,” Aaron smiled slowly, his wet eyes searching Jonghyun’s. “That, and my undying love for you.”

Jonghyun smiled at that, but it wasn’t for long. He took a deep breath, and moved to kneel down next to Aaron.

“You can’t leave me now, you know that?”

“Of course I know that.”

“Good. Because I have plans for us - big plans.”

Aaron smiled once more at this, turning in his bed to face Jonghyun, ignoring the wires that laced his body.

“First,” Jonghyun squeezed Aaron’s hand lightly, and he squeezed back. “A fancy wedding; white horses and carriages - I have to show off that I’m the one who managed to bag the one and only Aaron Kwak!”

“Of course,” Aaron breathed, weaker than before. “I’m not easy to tie down. You’re the exception.”

“Second,” Jonghyun blinked away the tears as quickly as they appeared - he couldn’t cry, not now. “A family. Dogs, little kids running around, hey? Maybe even a little Aaron junior!”

“You’re deluded if you think I’m the kind of person to name my son after myself.”

Jonghyun smiled to himself. He was sure, there would never be anyone he could love as much as he loved Aaron. Even in his darkest moment, he was here, the same as he always was. Eyes bright, reflecting the Christmas lights that were littered around the cold hospital room, joking even as he fell apart.

“I promise you, I’ll make you happy.”

“Jonghyun, you don’t understand,” He was coughing now, the machine next to him starting to make alarming noises. “I’m already on top of the world.”

“So am I. I love you more than anything,” Jonghyun sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears that threatened to flow even stronger than before. He looked up for a split second, noticing that Aaron was now still, his grip on Jonghyun’s hand loose. And that’s when he heard it. The monotonous beep of the machine that sat by Aaron’s side. He knew what it meant immediately. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Kim. There was nothing more we could do.”

Aaron was Jonghyun’s first love, and his last. They met when they were both teenagers, lost in the big world, but they found themselves in one another. Aaron’s big heart and warm smile healed all of Jonghyun’s worries, and in return Jonghyun kept him grounded. They were together through every high and every low - with each day that passed they only fell more and more in love.

Jonghyun reached into his his pocket, fishing around for a moment before he found a box. He opened it slowly, picking up the ring that sat inside and slowly slipping it over Aaron’s fingers. His hand was still warm as Jonghyun interlaced their fingers, finally letting the tears flow as he sobbed into Aaron’s still chest.

_“It should’ve been me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t been proofread yet, but I wanted to post it! I’ll come back to proofread soon ^^ any complaints direct them to @nuestfact on Twitter !


End file.
